


and i said hello satan (i believe it is time to go)

by solar_crystals (moonlit_aura)



Series: and death shall have no dominion [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Possession, Self-Sacrifice, The Sky Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_aura/pseuds/solar_crystals
Summary: two boys wake up alongside each other, not knowing what is to come yet.or:how the bond between wilbur and schlatt came to be.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: and death shall have no dominion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011228
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154





	and i said hello satan (i believe it is time to go)

**Author's Note:**

> That took such a long time and there are two other parts of this subseries on the way as well! Ah! I'll try to get them out soon but uni is like, actively trying to kill me or something and also I'm like,, kind of causing the war on my mc server so we'll see how that "two next parts soon" thing goes huh.  
> They're going to be published as separate works, not chapters of that so. Sub to the whole series if you're interested.  
> As you will very clearly see, I tweaked a whole lot of things. Because it's my meta. And I can. Ha. It's also VERY dialogue heavy. Brrr. Hope u don't mind.  
> I think it's very obvious that it's currently 3 am and that I am a bit tipsy with how this summary is going.  
> Anyway, have a nice read. Leave a comment with your thoughts or things you'd like to know about or see or whatevs, gg gamers  
> Cesspol I know you're gonna have a field day with all the lore in this
> 
> TITLE: Me and the Devil by Soap&Skin
> 
> find me on twitter: @nightmareofhers

the first time they wake up next to each other, they don’t remember a thing that happened before.

they both look around. there’s a lake nearby and some trees around them. it’s sunrise.

they introduce themselves, shake their hands and establish that neither of them has the slightest idea about what is going on. one boy gets up and extends his arm to the other.

“let’s look around a bit”, he says.

he goes into the small forest and his new friend trails around the edge of the lake. he is on his way to the hill to see more from up above when he hears the other shout out near the water.

when he runs up, he sees his companion in visible pain, clutching at his hair tightly and bent forward. then he turns his head in the other boy's direction and his previously brown eyes are gleaming gold. he looks like a completely different person from the one the boy introduced himself to just a moment earlier. a moment passes and he collapses onto his knees with a torn scream, hiding his head in his forearms, and it starts raining almost immediately.

(and suddenly the water is creeping to their feet even though its edge was further away seconds ago for sure) 

"what the fuck." summarizes jonathan with widened eyes.

* * *

jonathan drags a trembling will up the hill, trying to assess the situation and gather his own thoughts despite the rain pouring down on him.

he glances back at the other boy. he's looking around frantically, eyes darting left to right before landing on his companion and noticing him staring.

"are you… okay?" jonathan asks.

"...can't you hear them?" will gives him a question instead of answering but in the light of what was said, jonathan doesn't really care about that. he tightens his jaw and then grins confidently.

"don't worry about that! you know what, we should make a shelter before it gets dark and completely wet. that'll get your mind off of things!"

will gives him an unsure smile, clearly noticing what the other is doing and appreciating it.

“...good idea.”

* * *

so they build a shelter high above the lake, or at least the level the water in the lake was before the downpour made it rise. it’s small - you could probably get away with calling it cramped - but it’s something that protects them from the rain and the wind. they even establish a garden together. 

they sit outside on the ground enjoying the rarely dry weather, dangling their legs from the edge of the hill and talking.

“i don’t like my name. it’s too long,” says jonathan.

“just make yourself a nickname that is shorter or tell people to call you by your last name.” shrugs will.

he keeps optimistically assuming they are getting out of this alive. jonathan decided to play along with it a while ago now.

“yeah, maybe we can try different ones and i’ll see if there is one i like.”

“okay, i’ll call you mr pointy horn for the rest of the day then, how ‘bout that.”

“you’re not as funny as you think you are. what about you?”

“what about me?”

“do you like your name?”

will doesn’t say anything for a moment, thinking.

“well, not the full name, no. but the short version is kinda boring, isn’t it? it’s not like i dislike it, though. i don’t know.”

“what about something similar? willothy…”

will snickers along with him, murmurs a playful ‘shut up’, and elbows him lightly. then he falls back onto the grass and stares at the sky.

“maybe it’s not a bad idea.”

“do  _ not  _ fucking call yourself willothy.”

“not about that, you idiot. about something similar. maybe i’ll think about it later.”

he pauses, an ache growing in his head familiar by now.

“i think it’s going to rain again.”

* * *

“hey, jon, can you look for some animals while i gather firewood?” will gets up from his knees in the garden and waits for an answer. but he gets none.

“jonathan?”

the boy peers through the door to see his friend sitting hunched up on his bed.

“jonathan, is everything-”

the other suddenly gets up and dashes to him. he throws will off-balance and makes him fall onto the floor, and then his hands tighten on the boy’s throat. his eyes are gleaming a wild, crazed kind of red.

will struggles to push jonathan off and grabs the other’s wrists in an attempt to tear his hands away from his throat but to no avail.

“jon…” he wheezes out.

and the horned boy’s eyes darken into their original color and he immediately flinches back once he realizes what position he’s found himself in.

“what the fuck!” he exclaims, his eyes wide open.

\---

having normal conversations is a bit hard when both people are kind of possessed and it’s a guessing game when something is going to happen.

“will, have you seen my axe anywhere?” jonathan peeks into will’s room - after what happened they divided the house so that they had private parts of it for themselves - and sees will sitting curled up on the bed, legs firmly pressed to his chest. his head moves towards him and he opens his mouth.

“we’re both going to drown and die a painful and slow death.” he smiles gleefully and his eyes glint gold.

“cool. let me know when the actual will is back, ‘kay?”

jonathan slams the door and punches the wall, holding back a scream.

“give me back my best friend,” he growls, not knowing that deep in his own mind will whispers out the same thing.

\---

it’s the middle of the night and they’re laying on the ground outside.

“remember when we were talking about the names?” mutters will.

“yeah.”

“what do you think about the name “wilbur”?”

“...pretty dumb. suits you.”

\---

“j, the water keeps rising. we need to move up.”

jonathan rolls his eyes and shakes his head, still focused on the garden.

“i told you already - it’s reckless. all our supplies are here. the water will stop any day now.” 

“listen to yourself!” blows up wilbur, startling his friend. “water gets here and we’re done, no way of recovering anything! let’s do it while we still have the chance!”

jonathan’s eyes flash red as he looks back at the other boy and stands up.

“wilbur, you’re so fucking stupid that it’s actually hard to wrap my head around it. it can’t keep raining forever.”

“are you so dense that you didn’t realize that i get headaches  _ coincidentally  _ when the water rises?! that it’s definitely not natural and is probably happening because of me?!” shouts back wilbur with his eyes gold and gaze cold as ice. he tightens his fists and the rainfall around them intensifies. “you’re an idiot. i can’t believe i have to be stuck here with you!”

“then leave!”

“maybe i will!”

and so, after an hour of arguing and shouting and screaming their lungs out, wilbur leaves, bagging all the essentials and supplies he needs and climbing up the highest mountain he sees. it’s only after he gets control back that he registers what happened and why he left. he also realizes that during their argument he destroyed the garden both of them worked so hard on and that his nose had to have been bleeding for some time because his face and his clothes are covered in blood - jonathan probably punched him at some point. and it suddenly comes all at once to him - he can probably never come back. maybe he would’ve pretended not to cry if he wasn’t completely and utterly alone.

he builds a simple shelter, missing the presence of another person and feeling terribly cold.

down the mountain jonathan also comes to his senses, way too late to change anything. he sees the destroyed garden and his bloody knuckles and remembers fragments of their argument. from these pieces of information, he’s able to gather that everything’s too broken and too far gone to fix. he lets himself blackout for a moment more, the rage over his angry grief and helplessness overflowing, and he destroys whatever was left of their garden.

the rain keeps falling, completely indifferent.

\---

jonathan is sure he’s getting worse.

back when there was someone else with him, he at least knew how much time had passed between his blackouts and what he did, even if he didn’t remember it himself. now he often comes to amidst the carnage in the middle of the forest, having no idea what happened and how long it lasted. at least it doesn’t take him long to come back home - he just follows the path of destruction.

even if he doesn’t know how often he blacks out, he thinks it’s getting more frequent - he remembers less and less, and intrusive thoughts start to haunt him even when he is himself.

and he hates to admit it but wilbur may have been right - the water level seems to reach the edge of the hill any day now.

\---

he sits in their house - except it’s only his now - and looks out the window at the water that is now at his doorstep and floods the floor whenever he goes in or out when wilbur appears again. 

he enters the house, slamming the door open and they look at each other for a very long time.

jonathan examines him. he looks sick - like he didn’t eat enough which is probably the case - his clothes are dirty and his eyes are tired. but they’re brown, not gold.

“don’t be stupid and stay here to your death just to spite me.” he finally says in a scratchy voice.

jonathan looks out the window again before getting up, walking across the house, and standing in front of wilbur.

“so what, we won’t fight?” he raises one eyebrow.

wilbur scoffs.

“we probably will. but i’d rather argue with you than leave you here.”

that settled it. jonathan grabs his scarce belongings and leaves the house.

“lead the way.”

\---

they don’t fall back into the way they’ve been before. they can’t, not after what happened. but it’s good to have someone trying to contain whatever is happening to the other and not feel incredibly lonely all the time.

jonathan notices that somewhere along the line, wilbur developed an unhealthy habit of doing things that might potentially harm him. he doesn’t talk to him about it but he tries to keep a closer eye on him. he’s sure the reason for that is going to show itself eventually.

once it does, it does so with a bang.

“so we agree that for some reason the water rises because of me.” wilbur more says than asks him. it’s the middle of the night and they’re standing outside their shack, looking at the stars and the water. “like, very broadly, not with me having control over it but still doing it, right?”

jonathan doesn’t manage to get out a response before wilbur continues.

“so… so if i’m gone then it’s gonna stop.”

“shut the fuck up.”

the words leave his mouth automatically. he feels so many different things at once that it’s kind of nauseating - fear, worry, anger, and glee that for sure doesn’t belong to him.

wilbur furrows his brows.

“schlatt, think about it. look around you. with how things are going, we’re gonna die anyway. there’s almost no land left. it’s the most logical thing-”

“no! there has to be some other fucking way out. i refuse to believe there isn’t.”

wilbur looks at him with sad brown eyes and gives him a smile.

“you’ll be alright.”

everything suddenly speeds up and he watches as wilbur climbs the fence, smiles at him, turns back, and throws himself off the mountain, falling straight onto the exposed rocks at the bottom, before jonathan even has a chance to grab him and stop him from falling to his death.

something in the world stops. there is a flash.


End file.
